Fanfiction
by sasunarukiwatari
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang ceria tetapi mempunyai kegemaran yang bisa dibilang sangat mengejutkan, kerena dia adalah seorang Fujoshi Akut.Banyak teman-temanya yang sudah menjadi termaksud kedua teman masa kecilnya. apa yang akan terrjadi kepada kedua teman masa kecilnya tersebut?


**DISCLAIMEBER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUKE X NARUTO**

**SAKURA X SASORI**

**GENRE : HUMOR & ROMANCE**

**RATING : M (FOR SAVE)**

**WARNING : YAOI,OOC,,GAJE,JELEK, (ahh kesalahan penulisan dan EYD),BAHASA SEHARI-HARI,SALAH KETIK dll**

**BY SASUNARUKIWATARI**

**FANFICTION**

**autor baru belajar,,,jadi apabila ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan...**

**mohon bantuanya, karena ide cerita banyak tapi susah untuk dituangkan dalam tulisan padahal cerita yang kemarin aja belum selesai, baru prolog doank. Lagi mikir chap 1 eh malah dapat yang lain, GOMEN!**

**terimakasih...**

chap 1

Pagi yang cerah

teng teng teng teng teng teng,,,,

Bel Konoha Gakuen sudah berbunyi. Yang berarti anak-anak diharapkan masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar. Kelas 3A, kelas yang selalu ramai dikarenakan siswa yang mendiami kelas tersebut masing-masing mempunyai kepribadian dan kegemaran yang unik. Ada siswa yang menyukai warna hijau, ada yang suka tidur tapi selalu mendapatkan juara umum, ada siswi yang pemalu tetapi dia adalah seorang aktris, ada siswa yang gemar melukis dan selalu memberikan senyum palsu kepada setiap orang, ada yang suka makan kalo belum muntah belum mau berhenti ("plak" ditabok orangnya). Dan masih banyak lagi pribadi dan keunikan setiap siswa yang mendiami kelas 3A ini. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah..

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil seorang gadis dengan memberikan senyuman nya yang terindah (em apa kau memang masih gadis? Aku tidak yakin!)(grrrr apa maksud mu hah! Kau pikir aku tidak virgin lagi? Bukanya kita sudah setuju aku akan menjadi wanita di chap2 ? Berarti aku masih gadis dong. Kau mau aku tabok? Dasar autor sinting)(eh gomen gomen,,aku lupa. Hehehehe).

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan 2 huruf H dan N.(autor bingung kenapa Sasuke senang sekali memakai 2 huruf itu. Di setiap FanFic yang pernah aku baca pasti seperti itu. Kenapa ya?)(kalau aku tidak memakai ke2 huruf itu maka feel peran ku tak akan terasa BAKA!)( autor hanya bisa ber oh ria).

"Sa~su~ke-kun" kini gadis itu memanggil dengan nada manja. "Hn, ada apa Sakura?" Tanya nya dengan ekspresi muka datar. "Aku boleh minta tolong tidak?". "Tolong apa? Aku tidak mau kau meminta tolong padaku seperti waktu itu". "Ah yang itu aku minta maaf". "Maaf katamu?" dengan nada yang dinaikan setengah oktaf. "Apa hanya dengan kata maaf sudah cukup Sakura? 1 hari penuh aku harus dikejar-kejar oleh orang gila karena obsesi mu itu! Hah hah hah" Sasuke menarik nafas nya karena terlalu kesal pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya ini." Wah Sasuke kau ada kemajuan dalam penggunaan kata-kata. Hi hi hi hi" kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

(perlu kita ketahui yang dimaksud orang gila oleh Sasuke adalah Sai. Ya Sai Uchiha, sepupu Sasuke. ) Dan kita perkenalkan dulu.. Lady's First.

(Haruno Sakura adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno dan penerus Haruno Chorp yang bergerak di bidang Percertakan. Sakura adalah anak yang baik dan manis serta mempunyai teman yang banyak. Dengan umur yang masih 18 tahun dia dijuluki princess warna rambutnya yang membuat orang terpesona. Sakura berteman dari kecil dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan you know *Dobe*, yupz Uzumaki Naruto atau Namikaze Naruto. Sakura mempunyai pria idaman alias pacar yaitu Akasuna Sasori sepupu dari Sabaku No Gaara yang sekaligus saingan terberat Sasuke untuk mendapatkan cinta sang *Dobe*. Tapi ada satu masalah yang membuat semua laki-laki bisa sweetdrop terhadap Sakura yaitu Sakura adalah Fujoshi Akut. Ya benar, Sakura banyak mengoleksi video,manga,fanfic sampai foto-foto berbau YAOI. Mulai dari yang soft sampai yang hard YAOI. Bersama ke 4 teman nya,Ino,Tenten,Temari dan tentu saja sang artis kita Hinata-Hime, mereka berlima menjodohkan setiap Seme kepada Uke yang menurut mereka cocok dan akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Dan mereka berlima bisa membuat laki-laki normal menjadi tidak normal alias Gay. Dan terbukti mereka sudah membuat senpai mereka yaitu Uchiha Itachi menjadi Seme seorang Namikaze Deidara.)

Flashback

"Sasuke –kun, bisakah aku meminta bantuan mu?"

"apa?"

"em aku sedang mengoleksi foto-foto yang cocok untuk dijadikan Seme atau Uke. Maka dari itu bisakah aku meminta foto sepupu mu Sai? Please" dengan memakai jurus puppy eyes.

"kenapa kau tidak meminta sendiri?'

"tidak bisa, ano,, karena aku malu. Karena aku ingin foto Sai tanpa memakai busana!" teriak sakura dengan lantang. Untung saja mereka sekarang berada di atap sekolah. Kalau tidak..em autor juga tidak bisa menjelaskanya.

"Uapa?" teriak sasuke yang tidak kalah kencangnya.

"hem hem hem" sakura hanya manggut-manggut.

"apa yang hem hem hah? Kau gila Sakura, Bagaimana aku bisa meminta foto seperti itu kepada Sai? Apa aku harus mengitip nya sewaktu dia mandi?" jawab sasuke sambil menahan nafas keterkejutanya. *autor lebay kata-kata*

"yupz, benar Sasuke. Harus seperti itu. Tidak percuma Kami-Sama memberikan otak Jenius kepada mu! *senyum Devil ala Sakura*

"yang benar saja Sakura, untuk apa aku harus menolong mu, tak ada untungnya bagi ku"

"Benarkah? Lalu kau tidak mau ini?" sakura mengeluarkan beberapa foto dari saku nya sambil tersenyum setan.

Blush merah lah wajah pemuda tampan kita ditambah darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. *Noseblend* Sasuke dan Autor banjir darah. Bagaimana tidak Sakura memperlihatkan foto –foto pemuda yang bila kita lihat secara sekilas seperti anak perempuan tapi kalau kita lihat lebih detail lagi di foto-foto tersebut memang memperlihatkan foto seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang berada dikamar mandi tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun dan dibawah guyuran air shower yang memperlihatkan betapa ramping dan sexy nya tubuh itu sehingga terlihat bahwa tubuh itu belum pernah terjamah dan sepertinya tubuh itu berteriak ingin meminta disentuh. Dada yang rata dan memperlihatkan sebuah titik merah ditengahnya dan seperti meminta disedot. Tato yang melingkari pusat nya yang menambah kesan sexy. Bongkahan daging kenyal di bagian belakang tubuhnya yang memperlihatkan belahannya yang sepertinya bongkahan tersebut menyembunyikan sebuah lubang kenikmatan tiada tara. Dan bagaimana dengan foto bagian depan, sudah jelas itu adalah barang kepunyaan pemuda tersebut yang sepertinya minta untuk dikulum.( maaf autor lagi mikir mesum otaknya lagi bejat). Dan sekarang Sasuke benar-benar lemas sedangkan autor mengelap hidungnya karena terlalu banyak darah yang keluar, dan karena autor juga tidak mungkin pingsan. Kalo pingsan bagaimana autor bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini.

"Bagaimana? .Ke – kun" mengeja nama Sasuke sambil tersenyum Gaje.

"Darimana kau dapat foto-foto itu Sakura?"

"em dari Deidara Senpai!" jawab sakura santai

Dalam hati Sasuke berkata"Damn Dei-Nii. Kakak seperti apa kau, yang tega memberika foto-foto adik mu yang masih suci kepada wanita GILA ini. Awas saja kalau sampai foto-foto ini tersebar kemana-mana akan kubuat kau menyesal. Akan kusuruh Itachi merape mu sampai kau tak bisa jalan selama berminggu-minggu" (wow Sasu aku setuju dengan mu, mari kita bikin Fic ini dengan unsur hard yaoi. Sudah lama autor pingin bikin fic yang ada unsur rape dan hard yaoi tapi belum bisa. Nanti kita bikin Naruto diRAPE rame-rame yuk…hihihihihihi *ketawa Mesum*) (Suriken)(aaaaaaaaa tidak gomen-gomen )

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan. Tapi hanya itu saja kan? Kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk menciumnya kan? Kau tahu sendiri Sakura, Sai itu gay dan dia selalu mengejar-ngejar aku."

"aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku meminta tolong pada mu"

Dan kalian tahu kelanjutanya kan…dan tau alasan Sasuke dikejar-kejar oleh Sai. Yupz Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan foto Sai tapi naas Sasuke Ketahuan dan yang kalian harus tahu bahwa Sai bukanya marah tapi dia malah menginginkan yang lebih dari Sasuke,(mungkin maksudnya mau kawin kali ya?*plak*Gomen) akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa bersembunyi dari *Maho* yang sedang Horny.

Back to normal

"Apa mau mu hah?" Sasuke sedikit membentak. "Aku mau dirimu!" jawab Sakura santai. "HAH? Apa maksud mu? Kau menginginkan aku Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya untuk melihat maksudnya dari kata-kata Sakura itu. "Ya .Ke- Kun" jawab Sakura di telinga Sasuke hingga nafas sakura berhembus ditelinganya yang membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke merinding.( eh autor apa maksud mu dengan kata-kata BULU KUDUK MERINDING? Kau fikir aku setan apa?)(eh maaf Sakura-Chan, kan tidak mungkin aku bilang dengan kata-kata HINGGA MEMBUAT SASUKE TERANGSANG) *bluss muka Sakura memerah* (maaf Sakura-chan pasanganmu bukan Sasuke tapi Sasori-Kun. Kau mau aku merubah FanFic ini? Kau tidak akan menhancurkan hayalan ku kan .RA) *Muka seram*( hi,,,baiklah baiklah aku mengerti).

"hahahaha Sasuke Sasuke aku hanya bercanda, tidak mungkin aku ingin meninggalkan Sasori-kun demi dirimu. Kau tak akan sebanding dengan Sasori-kun"

"begitu kah,,kau tahu bahwa aku dipuja-puja oleh wanita diseluruh dunia ini. Laki-laki pun dapat bertekuk lutut kepada ku" jawabnya penuh percaya diri. "Sedangkan Sasori mu…? Apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari dirinya?" Tanya sasuke ketus.

"Setidaknya dia tidak Gay dan tidak secuek dirimu. Dan kau Sasuke, kau itu terlalu percaya diri. Kau bilang siapa saja akan bertekuk lutut dihadapan mu? Kurasa tidak Sasuke. Naruto tidak bertekuk lutut dihadapnmu tuch" jawab Sakura dengan nada meremehkan.

"Belum saja, nanti dia akan bertekuk dihadapanku, dia yang akan mencintai diriku." Hahahahaha

"GR". Jawab simple Sakura. " baiklah kembali lagi kepercakapan kita tadi. Sekarang aku sedang membuat Fanfiction Yaoi dengan unsur HARD YAOI. Dan aku mendapatkan masalah pada puncak cerita, dimana cerita itu aku harus membuat tokoh ku bercinta dengan pasanganya"

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku"

"hehehe aku membuat cerita tentang kalian tapi aku terhambat di adegan bercinta, maka dari itu" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.

"Maka dari itu apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan antusianya.

"Maka dari itu aku minta kau membuat.." lagi-lagi sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya

"membuat apa Sakura,,jangan pernah coba-coba bermain terhadapku!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Aku ingin kau membuat Video adegan kau dan Naruto sedang BERCINTA!"

"APAAAAAAAA!"

TBC

**Hah akhirnya selesai juga chap 1. Tadinya aku ruki ingin melanjutkan strory debut pertama kemarin (aku,kau,dia dan semuanya) eh pas lagi mikir malah dapat inspirasi bikin cerita kyak gini, untuk senpai yang sedang menunggu story pertama ruki, ruki minta maaf belum update lagi.**

**Untuk senpai terutama Devilojoshi, apakah cerita ruki ini sudah ada sedikit peningkatan dalam penulisan. Kalo belum mhon bantuan senpai semuanya. Dan ruki sepertinya juga butuh nasehat-nasehat soal pengembangan cerita. Dan akhir kata ruki tunggu reviw nya dan arigato gozaimasu.**

**Oh ya 1 lg boleh juga kirim nasehat-nasehatnya lewat FB Ruki..namanya Garukiwatari Chiaki Desu..**


End file.
